If Jeff never died
by Thundergirl54321
Summary: What if Jeff never died in the serie?
1. Sick on a brothers birthday

**What if Jeff not is dead. This story is about if Jeff never died. Alan is 13, Gordon is 17, Virgil is 18, John is 20 and Scott is 22.**

It is never funny to be sick and it is worst to be sick on one of your brothers birthday. Today it is Johns birthday number 20 and Alan is sick.

(I hate this) Alan think when he goes to the bathroom. It is 1:00 PM and about ten minutes John come down and they celebrate his birthday. Alan throw up. This is first time in 7 years he is sick.

Last time he was sick was when he was 6. He was awake early and have run to the bathroom. He has throwing up the whole day. And now he is sick again and it is on Johns birthday.

Alan think about to call on dad but he don't want to crash the party. On the other hand they will find him before John come down so what should he do?

In last Alan call "dad? Can you please get to the bathroom, I don't feel so good" About one minute and Jeff goes inside the bathroom.

Alan look at him. He smile weak. Jeff place his cold hand on Alans hot forehead. "You got a fever" say Jeff and remove the hand. "Do you want to join or should we be here?" Ask Jeff.

"I think I am done now, so I want to join" answer Alan. He gets up and Jeff say "after this you go to bed" Alan nod and they go out from the bathroom

 **Hope you like this first chapter**


	2. Dreams about the serie

**I love Alan most so it will probaly be about Alan the most chapters. And when I first have seen the serie I tought the age was Alan is 13, Gordon 17, Virgil is 18, John 20 and Scott is 22 and that is what they are in this story and sorry vecause I don't have make more but I was not feeling like write in English because I don't think I am good and I think about to translate one I have beginn on in Danish so yeah there will be more**

Jeff can hear one crying. _Who are awake now_ he think and go up to the bedrooms. The cry is coming from Alans room. Jeff opens the door and look inside. Alan are on the bed and he cry.

"What is wrong baby?" Jeff ask and sit down on the bed. "I dream you die. We was all alone and grandma make us food" Alan cry and Jeff take him closer. "It was probaly a nightmare" Jeff laugh. Alan smile.

"Yeah it could not be a dream if grandmas food are in the dream" Alan say more happy. "Do you want to go with me at work tomorow?" Alan nod.

When Jeff was about to close the door Alan ask "I know I am a teenager but could I sleep with you tonight?" Jeff nod and Alan and Jeff go to Jeffs bedroom.

"There was also other things in the dream, your friend was there. He call himself the Hood and it was him who kill you" Jeff take Alan closer and kiss his forehead. He wisper "I love you son"

 **I know it is short but I couldn't make more to this chapter but I will continue this story**


	3. Run away

**Now is it time to the next chapter. So I hope you enjoy and this story is when they are younger!**

"Gordon!!!" A angry Scott yell and run down in the livingroom. "Scott you are 19, please act like one" Jeff says and look up from his work. "Sorry dad" Scott say and take a seat. "How are John up there anyways?" Scott ask. "Good" Jeff answer.

"Scott it was just so funny you can't stop there" Gordon say. "Gordon act like a Thunderbird in training not like a 7 years old. You are 14 for god sake" Jeff say. "Someone who have seen Alan. It is two hours since he was going down on the beach?" Virgil ask when he come into the room.

"No Virgil, I havn't seen him since breakfast" Jeff says. "I will try to find him, we eat in a hour" Virgil say and walk down to the beach. He is 15 but a good big brother like Scott.

He could see Alan on the beach. He look at the ocean. "Hey Allie" Virgil call. "Hey Virgo" Alan yell back and run. _What is wrong with him?_ Virgil think and get his phone. "Hey dad, I think Alan is upset" Virgil lay his phone back in his pocket and go back to the villa.

"Were do he run?" Jeff ask. "To Twos thing" Jeff know what Virgil mean. "I find him, you will be here if we need you to a rescue" "FAB" Scott says and Jeff walk out.

When it was dinner time Jeff say "I can't find him" "dad he will come back" Scott say.

Scott was right. In the middle of the night a small cold kid lay down with Jeff. "Why was you upset Allie?" Jeff ask and take him closer. "I thougt you guys don't love me more" Alan answer. "We will always love you" Jeff answer.

Now three years later Alan think about it again. He could remember laying in bed with a high fever in three days.

 **What do you think? Just tell me:)**


	4. What you do will haunt you later

**I hope you like this chapter**

"Hey what about a night party?" Alan ask. He can't sleep and they has free tomorow. Perfect time to a party.

"I get the others" Scott answer and Alan lay down in Scotts bed. In two minutes Gordon, Virgil, John and Scott come inside Scotts room.

"Hello" Alan say. Scott lay down beside Alan. "So what should we do?" John ask when they others lay in their sleepingbacks like John.

"Tolk about thing" Alan answer. "We tolk about girls, you first John" Gordon say. "No we don't tolk about girls" Scott say. "Oh who are the lucky girl" Gordon say.

"I am NOT in love" Scott say. A knock on the door get them all lay down like they sleep. Jeff open the door and look inside. "Virgil, Gordon and John, go to your rooms" Jeff say. "But what about Alan?" Gordon ask. "He sleep with Scott" say Jeff.

In the middle of the night

"Scott?" Alan ask. Scott sleep and ignore his brother. "Scott?" Alan ask again. "What is it Sprout?" Scott ask and look at his watch. "It is 0:23 AM" "I can't sleep, I feel weird" Alan say. "Nausea weird or dizzy weird?" Scott ask and look at his brother.

"It is more like I just eat one of grandmas cookie weird" Alan say and lay himself closer to Scott. Scott lay his arm around his brother and they sleep again.

Next morning

"Good morning Scott, good morning Alan" Jeff say as he open the door to Scotts bedroom. "Good morning dad" Scott say.

"Do you know where Alan are?" Scott ask. "Is he not in your bed?" Jeff ask. "No, maybe he is in the kichen?" Scott say. "He would have wake you up" Jeff say.

"Dad Gordon is sick" Virgil say as he run into Scotts room. "What is wrong with him?" Jeff ask and forget Alan. "He say he feel pretty bad and he has a fever" Virgil say.

"Scott you find Alan and I check on Gordon" Scott nod and go down stairs. "Alan?" Scott say when he found Alan in the livingroom on a couch.

"Good morning Scott" Alan say. "How do you feel?" Scott ask. "Are Alan sick?" Jeff ask as he go inside the livingroom. "He felt weird in the night" Scott answer. Jeff place a cold hand on Alans forehead. "He has a pretty high fever Scott, get him to bed now" Jeff say.

"Dad where are John?" Scott ask. "I don't know but I have a feeling about all of you are going to be sick" Jeff say. "What do you mean?" Scott ask. "I mean this" Jeff say and place a hand on Scotts forehead. "You have a low fever, go to bed and ask Virgil to check on John" Jeff say and pick up his phone.

Scott take Alan up and lay him on his own bed. "Virgil do you want to check on John?" Scott ask. "Yeah why?" Virgil ask. "How do you feel?" Scott ask. "It is mot a answer but I feel a bit sick Scott and why do you ask?" Virgil ask again.

Scott place a hand on Virgils forehead. "You are sick too, go to bed and I check on John" "FAB Scott" Virgil say and go to his bedroom.

Scott go inside Johns bedroom. He place a hand on Johns forehead. There is a pretty low fever and it is something he could sleep away.

Scott lay himself down in his bed. Jeff walk inside Scotts bedroom. "Are you all sick?" Jeff ask. Scott nod.

"And that is why you guys should be more carefull" Jeff say.

"Dad don't talk about that" Scott say. "Now is it last time you guys go outside in the middle of the night" Jeff say.

 **So this was one chapter more. I hope you like this chapter:)**


End file.
